The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the use of infrared cameras to capture precisely timed images in response to a triggering event external to the camera.
Inexpensive, consumer-grade infrared (IR)-cameras typically lack external control capabilities that would allow synchronization with external events of short duration (e.g., in the millisecond or microsecond range). As a result, infrared measurement and analysis equipment requiring precise synchronization with an external trigger event in the millisecond (or faster domain) conventionally utilizes more expensive hardware (i.e., IR cameras) that is specialized in nature, such as designed for laboratory use. Such special purpose cameras may be an order of magnitude more expensive than typical commercial or off-the-shelf type IR cameras. Suitable techniques for using consumer-grade IR cameras capable of being triggered in response to external events in a precisely timed manner is therefore desirable.